Imperfect Love Stories
by E-girl6
Summary: A collection of one-shots, that will be added to slowly, about how love isn't always fairytale perfect. These are all about how reputation can affect relationships. Hope you like it. Contains slash & femslash, and some language not loads but a bit. First chapter is Kurt/badboy!Blaine (Klaine) Second chapter is Rachel/Quinn (Faberry)
1. Chapter 1

Disklainer: Sorry I just couldn't resist! I don't own any of this, except the plot... I also don't own the 'disklainer' thing, I just stole it from someone else because it's adorable and I love it... Sorry I'm ranting! I'll stop!

This is my first Glee fanfic so I hope it's alright, I just fell in love with it and wanted to give writing one a go but I didn't want to muck up the characters too bad, most of the fanfics on here have got them perfect and I knew I couldn't compete, and then I saw the badboy!Blaine thing and thought I'd give it a go.

Sorry if it's OOC but it's AU so I actually don't care :)

* * *

Why is it that everywhere I go, Blaine Anderson, resident idiot of McKinley High, always happens to be there? Usually stood against a wall, smoking a cigarette and looking like a complete douche.

"Looking good Hummel!" he called out to me as I walked past him, towards my car. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "Any chance for some fun?"

"In your dreams!" I shouted in return. He laughed quietly.

"Lovely dreams they are too baby," he replied, I turned in disgust. He raised his eyebrows and stalked towards me. He slid his hands down my sides, before he settled them on my hips. I tried to pull away but the more that I struggled, the tighter his grip became. I relaxed and his grip loosened slightly. I took a deep breath and looked him right in the eyes, him eyes are actually quite gorgeous... he's actually quite gorgeous, if you look past the cigarette smoke, leather jackets and stupid smirks... Anyway... I took another deep breath and tore my eyes from his.

"You are disgusting," I snapped, pulling away. He smirked.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you gave me a bit of time, if you know what I mean," he said, his voice low and rough. I shook my head.

"And why would I do that Anderson, I know your type. You're a _'shag 'em and leave 'em' _kinda guy," I said before flouncing off, it was brilliant, totally a diva storm off worthy of _Rachel Berry! _

"Kurt, wait," he called after me. I waited, not because he told me to, mind you, but because that was the first time he had called me Kurt as oppose to _'Hummel'_ or _'babe' _or something equally demeaning. I turned slowly until I was facing him.

"What?" I snapped, ready to leave if his answer could be taken as a proposition of any kind.

"I'm not actually like that Kurt," Blaine said, moving closer until he was stood right in front of me. "It's all reputation, have to keep it up, or all this-" at this he gestured to himself "-goes out the window, do you understand?" I nodded slowly, I was still cautious, I didn't quite trust him yet.

"Great. So I haven't shagged 30 guys, I haven't fooled around with people in clubs, I haven't done any of the things that everyone thinks I have," he said quietly, if I didn't know any better I would of said he sounded vulnerable, but guys like Blaine don't feel vulnerable. "Just to clarify, the _only _person I have _ever_ fooled around with was my boyfriend, of two years... then he broke up with me the next day." I gasped.

"I am so sorry," I mumbled. He smiled gently, a genuine smile, not a smirk... he looks kinda gorgeous when he smiles for real.

"Don't worry that pretty head of yours. But that's why I'm like this, guarded I mean, because everyone I let in just hurts me," he said with a sad smile. "My best mate from middle school, I told him I was gay and he beat me up and hasn't spoken to me since. My mother, when I was being bullied terribly, when I most needed her, all I got was a cold look as she walked out the door... for good Kurt..." I gasped softly at this "My father, I told him and he kicked me out, I've been living on Puck's sofa since then... and Sebastian... well you already know what he did." I shook my head and tried to banish the tears that threatened to escape down my cheeks. Blaine reached out and gently brushed away a single tear, he let his hand gently rest there, stroking my cheek carefully with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't cry, please don't cry for me baby," he whispered soothingly. "I'm not worth your tears." This just made me cry harder, was that really how he felt?

"Yes you are, you most of all. You've been hard so much and so badly, you didn't deserve any of that," I choked put through my tear. He smiled gently. I swallowed and rubbed away the tears staining my cheeks.

"Thank you Kurt," he whispered as he slowly slid his hand from my cheek to my shoulder. "I really like you Kurt, I'm just really bad at expressing any emotion that isn't anger, but I'm working on that and I really want to be with you, for real. I want you to be my boyfriend, if that's what you want... maybe?" I gasped.

"Are you being serious or are you kidding me? Because if this is a joke, I'm going to be so angry with you," I said, he shook his head.

"I solemnly swear this isn't a joke," Blaine said with a short laugh. I smiled.

"Really? You want me to be your boyfriend? For real?" I asked, still insecure. He smiled.

"For real," he said softly with a smile. "I really do want you to be my boyfriend." I swear, honest to god, I giggled at this. He slid his hand from my shoulder to my waist, his other hand joining it quickly on the other side. My hands tangled in his shirt as he pulled me flush against his chest and pressed his lips gently to mine. When Blaine pulled away, this is not one of my finest moments, but I squealed and pulled him back. He laughed lightly before tilting his head slightly and deepening the kiss. We pulled away when air became necessary, breathing heavily.

"Believe me yet," he laughed. I nodded breathlessly.

"I really like you Blaine," I whispered softly, stroking his cheek gently with the back of my hand. He smiled, biting his bottom lip.

"You're pretty hot too babydoll." Let's just say he got a slap for that, not hard enough to really hurt but enough to remind him not to call me _that_ again. He smiled as he pulled me back in for another, deeper kiss.

I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my imperfect love story.

* * *

Finally finished! Took me forever. Hope you liked it, I actually really enjoyed writing it so thank you for taking the time to read the whole way through :) If you think there is anything that could be improved please don't be shy, I love it when people tell me how to improve it makes my feel happy that you have given this story some thought.

Anyway... I'm rambling. This is the first in my very originally titled 'Imperfect love story' series, a collection of fluffy one-shots of different couples set in the Glee-verse, if you want to read the rest please follow this story as they will be added as chapters! Also if you have any couples you wish to see please either leave it as a review or PM me, I will try to write anything but slash is the one I write the most of. I will write any couples excluding Blaine/anyone that isn't Kurt or vice versa :) Please review if you liked it or can see any problems or improvements that I could make as they make me smile. Love you readers you're _totally awesome_! Really hope you got that, I'll feel like an idiot if no one did! Please tell me if you did! xxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second installment of the 'Imperfect love story' series that I'm writing. This chapter is Faberry so it is femslash, only cuteness though. Also this one is a bit more angsty than the last one. Hope you still like it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, I wish I did but sadly I'm not rich enough to buy Glee and we no longer support the buying and selling of people.

This is unbetaed *wink wink* so any mistakes are my own.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's horrible that when we're at mine she's my sweet, amazing, gorgeous, loving girlfriend but when we're at school she's a complete bitch and she acts like I mean nothing to her. I know that she has a reputation to keep but she could at least be pleasant but no she's horrible. I sort of hate her for that, but I don't because I love her but it makes me wish I didn't. What am I saying? I don't wish I didn't love her, she's my whole world. She lost her reputation when she got pregnant and she's only recently built it back up and I know that coming out as my girlfriend would not only drag her down the social scale because people don't seem to like me very much, for some reason, but it would also get her bullied and I don't want that. I'll just have to love her from afar in public and show her how much she means to be in private. It's not the best set up but I'll take whatever I can get if it means I get to love her at all.

All my love,

Rachel

_Dear darling, please excuse my writing I can't stop my hand from shaking, because I'm cold and alone tonight..._

She looks quickly down the corridor, to make sure we're alone, then she leans in and presses her lips softly to mine.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch to you honey," she whispers against my cheek.

"You're not a bitch Quinn," I reply quietly, I know where this is going. She shakes her head gently.

"Yes I am honey, I treat you like shit and I can't do this anymore. You deserve to be with someone who can be completely yours, not someone who is so hung up on her reputation that she can't even kiss you in public. Even though she really, really wants to. How people see her, what they think and say about her, is just too important in her head," she says softly as she runs her hand through my hair. I shake my head, trying to banish the tears threatening to cascade down my cheeks. "I just can't do this anymore."

"Don't say that," I say quickly. "I don't mind, we can deal with this. I know we can." She shakes her head, her soft blonde hair dancing round her face. Her blue eyes glistening with tears. She slips her hand into mine and squeezes gently.

"I am so sorry Rach," she says softly as she pulls her hand out of mine and walks away down the corridor. She doesn't even look back once. She leaves me here as the tears stream down my face as I mourn the loss of my one, true love.

_I miss you and nothing hurts like no you. And no one understands what we went through. It was short. It was sweet. We tried..._

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry for any marks on the page, I can't stop crying. Also please excuse my handwriting, I can't seem to stop my hands from shaking. She broke up with me. SHE broke up with ME! I've dealt with her treating me like shit for almost three months and then she breaks it off, because she doesn't want to hurt me anymore! She doesn't think that'll hurt? Not that I care... of course I care... I love her, no... loved, I loved her. What am I saying? I still her love her, I'll never not love her... I'll always love her. I just want the pain to stop!

All my love,

Rachel

I'm Rachel Berry and this is my imperfect love story.

* * *

Hope you liked it! The song I used was '_Dear darling' _by Olly Murs. Please feel free to prompt any couple or any situation you want to see on here, either private message me or leave it in the reviews :) Thank you

All my love,

Erin xx


End file.
